Diva Search Rejects Need Friends Too
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: A welcoming Jack Swagger proves to Rosa Mendes that not all superstars hate the diva search rejects.


**A/N: So sorry. This sucks terribly. It's a oneshot that I wrote because I just wanted to get at least one story up before I started a multi-chaptered one. Eh, try to enjoy?**

They didn't like me. They didn't like me at all. I was teamed up with the most dominate diva and one of the funniest superstars in the WWE, but no one liked me. No one. Not even my team mates. To everyone in the WWE, I would always be Rosa Mendes; diva search reject. I couldn't help but always think it was true. Back in 2006, I entered that lame diva search, and got eliminated. Vince thought I was hot, so bam I got sent to OVW. There were many doubters there, too. But, I managed to make a few friends there, within just a few weeks. I had been here on Raw for a few months, and no one had even done as much as throw a smile in my direction. Even Dolph Ziggler wouldn't shake my hand.

"MENDES!" Beth Phoenix screeched at me, shaking me out of my thoughts. I rose from the couch in the locker room to see Beth standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Beth?" I asked calmly, quietly, and very sweetly. I knew better then to get an attitude with her. I may be a diva search reject, but I wasn't stupid.

"Me and Santino are leaving. Fetch a ride with one of the others," the blonde diva said with a smirk, clutching the strap of her bag that was currently hanging off of her shoulder.

"But, Beth, you two always drive me to and from the shows. You have to take me back to the hotel. Management makes you," I snapped at her.

"Listen, intern," she said, with that stupid gimmick nickname I was stuck with, "No one tells the Glamazon what to do. Santino and I are leaving now."

Then, as if on cue, Santino Marella popped his head in the doorway.

"Goodbye, Rosa Mendes!" Santino exclaimed, in his thick italian accent.

With an evil smirk, Beth disappeared along with Santino, leaving me alone and without a ride.

Damn, I really should start packing faster. Sighing, I tossed the remains of my clothing and make-up into my suitcase and then zipped it shut. I looked at the watch on my left wrist.

10: 23 p.m. Most superstars hadn't even had their spots yet. I tryed to remember who all _had _ gone out. Let's see. Cena and Orton did a little thing at the beginning of the show, but they were probably main eventing as well. Rhodes and DiBiase, but they probably rode with Orton. Chris Jericho. Hm, he wasn't exactly main eventing anymore, and he had had his segment with Ric Flair earlier in the show. He was probably almost ready to leave. Maybe I could ask him....

No. I couldn't just ask one of the top wrestlers, who's basically a legend in his own rights, to give the newbie, the rookie, the diva search reject, a ride back to her hotel. But, it seems as though that was my only choice. With a sigh, I rose from the couch and walked over to the table beside the door and grabbed my tan cordury jacket. I pulled it on, and pulled my hair out from under it and sat it on top of the hood. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and rolled it out of the locker room and through the halls, looking around for a certain blonde haired canadian superstar.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jericho. Your such a sexy beast, now shoo shoo. Mickie and I have things to do and places to be," I heard a high-pitched, annoying voice say. As I turned the corner, I saw Chris standing in front of Mickie James, and the owner of the voice, Kelly Kelly.

"Your saying you have better things to do than talk to the Ayatollah of Rock 'N Rollah? No way," Chris was saying.

"Sorry, Chris, but we have to go. Run, Kells!" Mickie grabbed Kelly by the hand and they dashed off past me, almost knocking me over.

"Whatever!" Chris turned my way and a smile appeared on his face.

"New girl!" he exclaimed as he walked towards me, stopping just inches away from me.

I backed up a little and looked up at the blonde man, "Um, it's Rosa."

Chris looked at with a blank expression on his face before slowly shaking his head and saying, "New girl."

I furrowed my brow before just shaking my head and sighed, "Okay then. Listen, Chris, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Ha! The sexy beast doing a favor for a diva search reject? Forget it sweet cheeks," Chris smirked as he turned and began to walk off.

"Great, looks like I'm walking home," I muttered to myself.

As I began to slowly walk down the hall, a voice called after me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I stopped walking, and turned my head to the side so I could glance behind me. As I looked back, I saw a muscular blonde man running over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, in an annoyed tone. I was already in a bad mood, and I wasn't in the mood for another game of 'Pretend to be nice to the newbie, then laugh at her.'

"Well, gee, no wonder no one likes you," the unfamiliar, but quite cute man with the lisp said to me. As I looked him over, I could tell he was a wrestler, but not one on the Raw Roster.

"Yeah, I know, no one likes me. No big news. Now, can I help you with something?" I knew having an attitude wasn't going to help me make friends, but I also knew this guy wasn't going to be nice anyways.

"I'm Jack Swagger," he said as he stuck his left hand out for me to shake.

Hesitating, I took it and shook it. "Rosa Mendes. Now, really, what do you want?"

"I thought you might need a ride home," Jack shrugged as he spoke with an innocent, cute smile.

I furrowed my brow. "How did you know I needed a ride home?"

"I am Jack Swagger! I know everything!" he exclaimed, then after I gave him an odd look, he said, "I heard you talking to yourself."

I giggled softly. "That makes more sense."

"So, what do ya say? Want a ride home?" Jack grinned at me as he slowly leaned over and took the handle of my suitcase from me, his hand brushing over my fingers as he did so.

"Well...." I started, but before I could finish, he cut me off.

"Hey, come on. Even diva search rejects need friends," Jack grinned at me as I smiled and nodded my head. He wheeled my suitcase, along with his own, down the backstage halls.

Turns out not everyone is embarrassed to be seen with the rookie.

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry you had to read that. I know, it sucks so badly. But, I really just wanted to get something posted on here. Review it anyways.**

**-Michelle.**


End file.
